criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze!/ Dialogues
Chief Amy Long: So (name), the appointment with solicitor/lawyer Cecillia Delgadillo is ready. Madison Lazonfrez: Cassie briefed me on this! Apparently, you found a tip-off from this source named XY! I'm not sure if we should trust it but it is SOMETHING to dig into. Amy: Yes and since Elliot's the only person who knows his way around here, he'll tag along. Elliot Parsley: Already, chief! Madi: So what are we waiting for? Let's go! At Cecilia's office.... Cecilia Delgadillo: Are you the guy from the IPD? What do you need? Madi: Miss, a certain XY says that you know information about a guy called The Black-Eyed Eagle. Cecilia: Actually I do! Let me just find my- RING! RING! Cecilia: Sorry, excuse me. I need to take this call. Cecilia (On the phone): Natalya, what do you want. Natalya (On the phone, depressed): My mum.... she dead! Cecilia: What! Give me 10 minutes! Where are you? Natalya: At Lake Baikal! Cecilia: Bye! Cecilia: Well, since I can't get around to what you want, can it be delayed? Elliot: As long as we go to Lake Baikal! Cecilia: Deal! So, let's go! Chapter 1: Investigate Lake Baikal Elliot: What da heck! My grandma's dead! Madi: Great. So Miss- Elliot: Mom, WHAT are you doing here? Cecilia: Oh, so THAT's where I recognised your name! Natalya Parsley: Well... Madi: Elliot! SLAP! Elliot: Madison Taylor Lazonfrez, YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! Madi: Shut up! Mrs Parsley, we'll need to talk to you! Cecilla: I'll go back to my office! Give me a buzz if you need to talk! Madi: So what have we got? Elliot: All we got were a bloody blister packet. Madi: So what are we waiting for? Let's go! Autopsy Victim's Body Danna Van Der Kulk: Wow! This is one icy case. Madi: What did you find out? Danna: So, the victim was frozen to death. It seems like whatever the murder weapon is, it's got a mixture of liquid nitrogen and poison gas. Danna: I found a trace on the clothing, NOT the stomach. It's Mulled Wine. Elliot: Ok...... Madi: Elliot, if you're too upset, you can drop out and spend time with your sister. Elliot: No way! I want to find out WHO killed my grandma! Madi: Whatever! The killer won't drink any Mulled Wine in prison, now they'll be in for a long time. Ask Alyona why she was at the crime scene (Before Interrogation) Madi: Elliot, do you want to do the interrogation. Elliot: Oh yeah! Elliot: Mom, why were you at the crime scene. Natalya: I was at the lake with Snowflake, my mum, my brother, my sister-in-law and my dad. Natalya: My mum was just waiting when the rest of us were setting the equipment up. Natalya: As soon as I turned around, I found her dead! Elliot: We'll let you grieve then... Examine Bloody Tablet Packet Madi: Let's send the blood sample to Marco! Analyse Blood Marco Van Der Kulk: Great, so we got a dead granny, a grieving family...... and a bloody packet of medication. Elliot: Yeah... Thanks for that. Marco: Thank goodness I didn't bother a joke! Marco: The blood's the victim. Simple as that. UNTIL I found traces of painkillers that aren't in the victim's stomach. Elliot: So the killer takes pain killers! Investigate Christmas Party Elliot: Wowser! I was gonna come later but that'll do! Madi: So what we found? Madi: A faded book? Let's uncover the faded writing. Elliot: And this really funny caricature! Let's find out who this is off! Examine Faded Writing Madi: This writing is in Russian! Elliot: This says "Name: Katryn Savchenko. Please return it to Whitewood House. Madi: Let's see if Ali can dig up more about Katryn! Analyse Young Lady Allison Frost: I've got the info you need! Ali: Katryn Savchenko's a child who is waiting to be adopted. It says here that she is completely blind. Elliot: I remember! In the 1990s to 2010, there used to be a rule by Putin that teenage parents who give birth to a disabled child have to consider giving them up. Luckily, the vice-president went against him! Madi: So we'll need to talk to her! Ask the young girl why her book was at the inn (Note: All sentences are translated into Russian with the English in brackets apart from Madi) Foster Worker: Katryn, ИМД здесь, чтобы поговорить с вами (Katryn, the IPD is here to speak to you) Katryn Savchenko: Благодарю. Так что же вы хотите? (Thanks. So what do you want?) Madi: Elliot, I'll leave you to do this. Elliot Katryn, мы нашли вашу книгу, где жертва, Алена Петрушка, выступала на вечеринке. (Katryn, we found your book where the victim, Alyona Parsley, was performing at the party.) Katryn: мертвый Алены! (Alyona's dead!) Katryn:Она была очень милой и дала нам детей в приюте за тысячу рублей за каждого ребенка (She was very nice and gave us kids at the orphanage 1000 rubles for every kid). Elliot:Спасибо за ваше время. (Thank you for your time.) Katryn: Прежде чем ты уйдешь, я знаю, что не могу видеть, но ты очень милый. (Before you go, I know I can't see but you are very cute. Examine Caricature: Elliot: LOL! The caricature was of Cecilia! Madi: Deary-rama! We need to ask her about this caricature! Ask the lawyer why there was a mean caricature of her Cecilia: What do you need? Elliot: Miss, why is there a mean caricature of you. Cecilia: The victim hated me. She was b*s*. Madi: How? Cecilia: She thought I am a lesbian. Like, homophobic much? Elliot: Thank you for the info. Later... Elliot: So we have my grandma dead, my mum, Katryn and Cecilia as suspects. Madi: And we know the killer takes pain killers and drinks mulled wine. Madi: So- Danna: Guys! Elliot: Girl, WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU? Danna: The Christmas dinner is behind. Madi: I'll have to drop out! I know a little bit about Hungarian Cuisine. Elliot: Thing is, every year, we try a cuisine that one (or two in cases) grew up eating. Last year, it was just as mad! Amy: Well, I'll step in then. Anastasia Sukarova: Miss, there's been a break-in at the orphanage! Chapter 2 Anastasia: There's been a break-in at the orphanage! Elliot: So what are we waiting for? Let's go! Investigate Orphanage Amy: So, what we got? Elliot: A torn photo which we will need to be put back together. Amy: And a bullet sabot. We should take a sample of the glitter. Examine torn photo Amy: Awwwwwwwwh! The kid looks so cute! Elliot: By the looks of it, it looks like the baby has fibular hemimelia. Amy: Wait a minute, I was also born with the condition. Elliot: We need to run the faces through the database. Examine unknown people Amy: So the kid is Yelena Saffronova--Parsley and the teenage parents are Nikolai Parsley and Yelizaveta Saffronova, Elliot: I think Madi needs to analyse this. Analyse profile of Yelena Saffronova Madi (Sweating): ... Amy: Madi, what did you get! Madi: Well, the young kid is actually adopted and is, well, you chief! Elliot: WHAT! Madi: And that Nikolai is actually the victim's eldest child. Amy: So, I just found out I'm adopted, I found out my birth name and now Elliot's my cousin? Madi: In simple words, yes. Elliot: WHAT! Madi: I think you need to talk to Yelizaveta. Ask Yelizaveta why a photo of her and her disabled daughter at the crime scene. Amy: Hello, are you Yelizaveta Saffronova. Yelizaveta Saffronova: Yes. Who are you? Amy: Erm, I'm your eldest child. Yelizaveta: Holy! Amy and Yelizaveta (Hugging): ... Elliot: Sorry to break up the 42-year family reunion but Miss Saffronova, do you know Alyona Parsley? Yelizaveta: She's my mother-in-law. We never got along. Examine Bullet Sabot Amy: We got some glitter. Let's send it to Marco. Analyse Glitter Amy: What did you get? Marco: No blood on this glitter. But, because the victim doesn't wear glitter, it's the killer's. Marco: Although, I had to call on one of our "special guests" for the dinner later this evening to help me out. Duncan Lazonfrez: And I know what this is. Duncan: Sydney PD Ballistics Expert Duncan Lazonfrez, temporarily at your service. Elliot: Dear me, police work CERTAINLY runs in the family. Duncan: I can definitely confirm this is an ice sabot. Amy: I honestly thought it was a myth. Duncan: Same until I had to get my multi-skilled sister to search the International Forces database. There was only one record from Christmas 2015 of it. Elliot: Ok it's definitely the murder weapon. (Murder Weapon confirmed: Ice Bullet) (Killer's Profile: The killer wears multicoloured glitter) Later... Amy: So? Elliot: (Name), wasn't there glitter decoration stand at the party? Amy: Then that's where we should search! Investigate Bar Elliot: So a glass of mulled wine, faded note and a pile of Christmas presents. Amy: Well, the glass could be the killer's. We should take a DNA Sample. Elliot: The faded note needs to be revealed. Amy: And the pile needs sorting. Examine pile of presents Amy: What the heck! It's...a... Amy (laughing): Spanking paddle! Elliot: AMELIA LOUISE LONG! GET FOCUSED! WHACK! Amy: ELLIOT! WHACK! Elliot: Hey! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACKx another 39! (Name): You two! Drop it! Amy (Embarrassed):... Elliot (Embarrassed):... (Name): Good! Amy: So this says "Property of Cecilia. I'm gonna spank you Alyona"! Elliot: She must be talking about the victim. Amy: We need to ask her about this ASAP! Ask Cecilia why she threatened to spank the victim Amy: Cecilia, why did you threatened to spank the victim? Cecilia: Gosh, where did you find it? Cecilia: She threw coconut milk in my mulled wine. For God's sake, I'm allergic to that! Cecilia: She deserved to be spanked that old lady. Elliot: Well you are gonna go away for a long time if we find out you killed her! Examine '' Chapter 3 Crimes in Asia (3/8) ''Ask Elliot what he's thinking Amy: Elliot, what are you thinking? Elliot: Well, now my sister n18eds to have someone to take care of her and I'm too young, I'm wondering if I can get temporary adoption until I'm old enough. Elliot (Sweating): But I don't know where she is! Amy: We'll find your sister. Elliot: I think she said last that she's going to the party. Amy: Let'scheck The Bonus Feature Danna and Marco's Story 1 - December 1996 Elliot's Story 1- March 2012